


make it anew

by ro_blaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ErzaJane Week 2019, F/F, Recovery, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, mirajane-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: recovery is a hard road. it's one mirajane didn't have to take alone[loosely tied to prompt 1 of erzajane week 2019; spellbound]





	make it anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



Mirajane had always dreamed for a fairytale. 

She’d grown up with the sight of her parents and their loving marriage, with two little siblings she adored and a beautiful family home. She’d learned responsibility and care and love from a young age. She knew that, in order for something to work out, one had to try. She knew that, in order to receive, one first had to give.

She’d learned to keep her head up and accept the hardships of life the way they are. Keep going, never give up. Fairy Tail had taught her that there was always a second chance, that there was always someone willing to accept you, no matter how broken you were.

Some days, Mirajane truly missed that small cottage just outside the village and the pink rose garden. But Fairy Tail was more of a home than a ruin in the back of her mind would ever be.

Mirajane had long learned that fairytale was but a dream. Losing Lisanna had cost her more than she’d bargained for. But it was alright - it had been alright. She’d done her best to pretend to be whole, keeping the broken pieces together with sheer willpower and grief.

And then, slowly, they’ve tried to build her back up.

It was a long and painful process. Showing her brother the right way, learning to know herself again, finding her sister, learning to accept the dark sides of her soul… It’d been hard. It hurt. She broke down and built it back up, tore herself and stitched it back together anew. 

And Erza had been there to see it all.

Had it been any other person to witness her breaking down, over and over again, Mirajane would have been ashamed. But not Erza. She’d sold her heart to the red-haired beauty long before she knew what love tasted like; now, it was hard to imagine her days without her smile and her eyes and her kiss.

Erza brought out the best of her and Mira would only hope she did the same for her. She made her feel as if she was perfect and pure again, made her feel as if the scars and the screams and the blood were a faint part of her past that won’t even touch her again.

Erza made her feel whole.

Erza made her believe in fairytales again - it was impossible to not love her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> [pan-princess-levy](http://pan-princess-levy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
